


An Itsy Bitsy Christmas

by Priscilla628



Series: Itsy Bitsy Spider [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Preparations, Christmas Tree, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Happy Holiday, Holidays, M/M, Miles is thirteen, Santa Claus - Freeform, Spiderpool - Freeform, Spidey Christmas, Spideypool Family, domestic life, parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priscilla628/pseuds/Priscilla628
Summary: Miles Morales is living with Peter and Wade. This would be their first Christmas with one another. Peter and Wade's first Christmas with Miles. Miles' first Christmas without his parents.





	1. Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ: I wanted this story to be about 5-7 chapters finished by the holidays but I only got a few finished so I will post the first chapter of it and I might expand on it in the future! This story is still canon with my other story 'Itsy Bitsy Spider', but the timeline would not match where the story currently is. So if you read my other story know that this particular event takes place months into the future of where I left off at in 'Itsy Bitsy Spider' Ch. 15.  
> *Happy 2 year Anniversary of Isty Bitsy Spider!  
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy <3!!!!!

December arrived rather quickly and Peter, Wade, and Miles were all happy to embrace it. The holidays meant something different for each of them, but they were very eager to see how it would be to spend it together. Peter and Wade have spent a few Christmases together, which mostly consisted of the two of them competing to see who could give the other the best gift. They would also do their fair share of sled riding, parades, and roasting marshmallows. Every Christmas would be a little different for them, but they were both looking forward to sharing one with Miles.

For Miles, ever since Peter adopted him, he often wondered what it would be like to spend the holidays with Peter, aka Spiderman. Miles was even more interested in how Wade and Peter spent the holidays together.

During that Friday evening, they went shopping for a Christmas tree. The hard part was finding the perfect tree for the house among the grove of trees that all looked vaguely similar. In the past, Wade would normally pick out the tree. Peter would take too much time making sure the metrics and aesthetic was perfect for the home. Wade believed that when you saw the perfect Christmas tree you’d know it from the first glance. However, this year they wanted Miles to pick out the tree.

The teen felt pretty hesitant at first because growing up his family always used an artificial Christmas tree. So actually going out and buying one was a new experience for him. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to pick out a good one. Nevertheless, when he saw a shorter tree hidden behind the taller ones, covered in thick snow, he knew this tree _was_ the tree. It was about 5 ½ feet tall, which was smaller than average, but the body was remarkably similar to a perfect cone shape. Wade and Peter observed Miles looking at the tree and both chuckled knowing that the decision had already been made. The couple bought the Christmas tree and strung it up for the ride home.

Peter placed the tree downstairs and laid out the skirt right under it. Wade opened one of the taped-up boxes that held their ornaments. Miles helped Peter twirl the gold tinsel and place it on the tree. The three of them bonded as they decorated their new Christmas tree for the holidays. They placed new and old ornaments on the dark green branches as classic Christmas music played in the background. Miles brought out a box with his own ornaments he had growing up. This included a tiny bear figurine hugging a small heart. The ornament fit snug inside a small pocket to hang on the tree. Wade and Peter marveled at the delightful trinket and asked Miles a ton of questions about the ornament’s origins. Miles admitted he didn’t know where his parents bought it, but he did know it was the ornament for his ‘first Christmas’. He pointed at the heart the bear was holding and explained that the year written in it was the year of his birth. The coupled were in awe of Miles’ first Christmas ornament and helped him hang the rest of his ornaments. When they finally finished decorating their Christmas tree they all took a step back to soak it all in. Even though the tree was smaller than what they were normally use to, it was still stunning to gaze at. The gold twisted tinsel swirled around the tree perfectly and the ornaments were all of different colors consisting mostly of blues, greens, purples, and reds. Peter smiled as he looked down at the remote in his hand. He clicked the red button and the tree lit up. The multi-colored lights danced to classical Christmas tunes. The tree was truly stunning, but it was missing something.

Miles looked over at the other two “What do you guys usually put on the top of your tree?”

Wade and Peter looked at each other. They always used a golden star they bought at a discount the first time they got together for Christmas. It looked nice, but it was still pretty plain.

 

“What topper would your family use growing up, Miles?” Peter asked him.

“Oh, I still have it actually...” Miles bent down to his box of Christmas trinkets.

“Oh my gosh, you do?!” Peter squatted down to meet him.

Miles peeled back the brown packing paper and revealed a brown plastic cylinder. Wade and Peter could tell that the container was made decades ago. It had definitely been reused throughout the years to contain the topper. Miles slowly peeled the tape off and opened the top. He pulled the figure out from the container and grasp the body to show Peter and Wade.

Wade smiled “Oh yes, we’ve found our new topper.”

Miles smiled “This was the angel my dad had when he was growing up. We always used it on our tree for Christmas.” Miles walked over to the tree and placed the angel on the top. He made sure that the angel fit perfectly on the top, the cone under the dress stabilizing her position. They all took a step back to appreciate the centerpiece. Her dress had a gold ornamental design, which matched the tinsel perfectly. The gown was shoulder less and her wings were big behind her back, feathered in white. Her skin was a dark brown, smoothly tone throughout her complexion. The angel’s hair was a bold black that tightly coiled down to her ears. She held a star right in front of her stomach that had a faint gold tone to it. Wade grabbed the cord for the angel and plugged it into the outlet behind the tree. They watched as the star in her hands lit up. The shining display of the star really brought out the beautiful gold dress and complimented her skin tone seamlessly.

Peter’s hand softly fell on his own chest “…Miles, she’s beautiful…”

“This one’s much more gorgeous than our plain one.” Wade added.

Miles felt a hand on his shoulder. He was pulled closer to Peter’s side.

 

“We never had such a beautiful tree.” Peter said softly as he looked down at the boy.

Miles grinned ear to ear. He wondered why he was so worried about finding the perfect tree. This one was stunning.

Miles opened his mouth to say something, but a grumble in his stomach stopped him. He quickly said the obvious “I’m hungry.”

“How does Chinese takeout sound?  I think we deserve a little treat for our hard work!” Wade stated.

“Yes!!!” Miles answered for his hungry gut.

“Alright.” Peter replied while getting his phone out “I’ll call ahead so we can pick it up.”

“Perfect!” Miles sang. He took another look at the finished Christmas tree and felt a wave of joy fill his chest. He knew the tree wasn’t exactly like the one he had at home, but it was filled with so many childhood memories. Especially the angel, she was always there at Christmas growing up and even though it didn’t feel significant then, it definitely did now. As Miles gazed at her, he could feel his mom’s and dad’s presence. As if they were there. The time he spent with his parents crafting ornaments and showing them off on the tree. Him and his mother putting the parts of the tree together as his father brought up the boxes of ornaments from downstairs. He cherished all the memories he had with his mom and dad putting together their Christmas tree at the start of December.

 

Miles gazed at the new Christmas tree that fit snuggly in the corner of the room. It reminded him of how much he loved the holidays.

 

**III**

They were all in the kitchen munching on their takeout. The Muppet’s Christmas Carol was playing on the small TV on top of the kitchen counter. Miles always loved watching the Christmas movies that aired on TV during the holiday months. He especially loved the stop-motion animated cartoon movies. Miles munched on his sweet and sour chicken as he watched the Muppets movie.

“Hey, Miles.”

Miles looked over at Peter. “Hmm?”

Peter sat across from Miles at the kitchen table “Wade and I are compiling a list of cool activities to do leading up to the holidays. We already got down sledding, going to the holiday market, and watching the parade. Is there anything you want to do for the holidays?”

“Oh, I always loved going to the Heights Holiday Lights! Could we do that too?” Miles asked.

“Of course! We’ll add it to the list!” Peter said before stuffing his cheeks with a pork dumpling.

Wade swallowed some of his sesame seed chicken before adding “Ya’ know…this holiday season is really gonna be something else guys.”

“Oh, I know it! It’s gonna be fun!” Peter smiled as he replied. He looked over at Miles and then down at his plate. “Yea…I’m gonna make sure that it’s awesome…”

 

Peter looked over at Wade with an anxious look as he nudged the older man.

Wade quickly shook his head to discourage the man and stared him down.

Peter sighed and quickly changed his expression to a grin when he looked back at Miles. “Oh and we can start decorating the house as well! We have to make sure the house looks festive enough for our guest!” Peter said cheerfully.

Miles took his eyes away from the TV to look at Peter “Oh, is Aunt May coming over?”

 

“Oh no, she will still be in Toulouse for the holidays, but I’m talking about a different guest!” Peter explained.

 

“…Oh, is someone coming over? I didn’t know.” Miles replied as looked carefully between Wade and Peter.

 

Peter’s expression didn’t change “Of course they’re coming over, it’s Christmas! You can’t have Christmas without him!”

 

Miles just looked at Peter in confusion. He didn’t know who Peter was talking about, and didn’t understand why Peter wasn’t saying his name.

Peter eyes quickly flew to the man next to him. “Oh and Wade’s gonna bake cookies for when he comes over!” Peter patted Wade’s shoulder playfully.

Miles looked over at Wade and noticed that it seemed like the older man wanted nothing to do with the conversation.

Wade kept his head down as he ate his tangy chicken and rice.

Miles gazed back at Peter “Do I know this guy?” he said slowly not sure what to expect from the answer.

“Of course, everyone does!” Peter grinned ear to ear.

Miles knew something was up since Peter was acting too friendly at this point. “umm”

Miles simply looked over at Peter, silence sweeping the whole room. The only sound coming from Wade’s fork hitting his plate as he ate.

 

…

 

 

 “Ya’ know the big jolly man! Busy giving gifts to all the good children of the world!” Peter chimed, relieved to finally get it out.

 

 

…

 

“Oh…” Miles straightened his back. “You mean…Santa Claus?”

 

“Yes!” Peter quickly pointed “He’s coming down the chimney!” he moved his arms in a corny motion.

 

Miles’ eyebrow raised as he tried not to cringe at Peter’s strange behavior “Yea……I guess…”

 

Peter’s lips tightened not sure of what else to say. His eyes shifted away and quickly back towards Miles.

 

There was another silence and Miles noticed that Peter was waiting for a different response.

 

Miles visage was still clearly bewildered, but as soon as it clicked in his head his expression became more shocked. “…wait a second…” Miles’ upper body quickly shot up as his forearms smacked on the table “ **You think I still believe in Santa Claus!?!??!?!”**

Wade’s body erupted as he let out a huge laugh.

 

“No no no no” Peter raised his hand to defend himself “It’s just that—I—We—Wade and I just wanted to make sure!” he said patting Wade on his leg to make known his supposed accomplice.

Miles eyes squinted at Peter in disappointment. He looked over at Wade, who was on the ground at this point, still laughing at the whole scenario. Miles’s eyes met Peter’s once more with an even more incredulous look.

 

 

“…Okay…so it was mainly just me, BUT for good reasons! I didn’t want to ruin anything for you.” Peter pleaded.

“You really thought that I believed in Santa Claus?!!? Were you two really conspiring over whether I believed in a guy who lives in the north pole and flies around the world in one night with the help of his magical reindeer??!?!”

Peter opened his mouth for a quick rebuttal, but ultimately came to a loss of words.

Wade threw his head back as he cackled once more, grabbing at his side to help control his spasms. “I-I tried to tell him Miles, b-but h-he didn’t wanna listen!!!!” he ended with another laugh at Peter’s expense.

 

Peter jabbed Wade’s leg “quit it, you were never 100 percent sure because we never brought it up!”

 

“Miles can do analytical mathematics, calculus, applied physics and—and you thought he still _might_ believe in Santa Claus?!?” Wade bellowed once more as he kicked his legs in the air while rocking on the kitchen floor.

Peter looked up and rolled his eyes. There was another long silence as Wade’s laughs started to die down. Peter knew that Miles was still giving that _face_ he always loves to give him. Peter’s eyes finally fell to meet Miles’ “…So~”

 

Miles huffed “Let it be known that I, Miles Morales, do **NOT** believe in Santa Claus.” Miles said as he crossed his arms defiantly.

 

“Fair. Fair. That’s totally fair!” Peter said calmly.

 

Miles tightened his lips and as much as he didn’t want to let the air out, he gave in and let out a chuckle “…You guys are too much” he smiled through his laughter.

 

Peter grinned “Well, it’s good news. Now we don’t have to worry about it.”

Miles scoffed playfully “Yeah right, I bet you guys would have loved to secretly wrap gifts and have them signed as _Santa Claus”_

Wade got up to return to his seat “Not me! I would hate having him take all the glory for the gifts _I_ give! I have nothing against Santa Claus, but the man gets way too much credit for doing nothing.” Wade stole one of Peter’s pork dumplings and shoved it in his mouth “However!” he pointed at Miles with his chopsticks “on the small, small, **small** chance that you believed in the big guy, I would have totally volunteered to dress up in the suit and place all the gifts under the tree for Christmas morning. I have the beard, the belt, everything! I would have been ready!” he said pridefully.

Miles laughed picturing Wade’s in a Santa costume “Wait, I change my mind. I do believe. I do believe in Santa Claus!!!” he pleaded to the men across from him.

They all let out a big laugh. Miles found it hard to hide how much he was grinning. The three of them continued to finish their dinner as they talked more about the holidays and what they were looking forward to.

 

Despite feeling like he was back in elementary school due to the whole ‘Santa Claus’ fiasco, Miles was really looking forward to whatever this month had in store for him.

 


	2. Christmas Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add this Pre-Christmas but I got super laggy during the holidays. Anyway I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think! I also like the idea of adding a new chapter during the holidays, so we'll see how this goes! 
> 
> P.S Have yall seen Spiderman: Into the Spiderverse....OHMYGOD i was crying it was so amazing!!!! <3 <3
> 
> Happy Holidays and Happy New Years Everyone!

The man rushed towards the ATM at the corner of the block. He quickly looked to both sides before driving his crowbar in the side of the machine. He grunted as he shoved his shoulder into the crowbar to make a wedge within the machine.

 

“Hello!” the random voice said in a very friendly tone.

The masked man scattered away from the machine as he anxiously looked up at the black costumed person above him.

“Ya’ know, that’s still illegal even if the bank’s closed” Miles said mildly as he sat on the building kicking his feet while looking down at the perpetrator.

The man wasted no time. He reached into his right pocket as he grumbled at the other who interrupted his next pay day.

“Well it seems to me that we can do this the easy way or…the easy way” Miles quickly shot the web shooters from his right hand while the other hand rested on his cheek. The webbing got the perp’s hand stuck to his pocket before he could take anything out. “And by that, I mean it’s gonna be easy for me either way.” Miles stood up as he got a hold of the web connecting him to the other man. He whipped his arm up as he jumped off the building, whirling the screaming man up into the air. Miles feet hit the ground and then he performed a well-designed back flip, as the man came falling down Miles’ foot hit his chin sending him flying into the wall. Miles finished webbing the man up and stretched his hands above him “I guess, I could have just webbed you to the wall to begin with, but I also think that sometimes you need a good kick to the chin to think about your unfortunate past choices.”

 

“Nice job, Spiderman” the red and blue spandex hero said as he jumped down from a nearby building.

 

The other man occupying them stayed on top of the building as he wrote down his notes on his notepad “Great show! And~ another one’s down for the count!” Wade said confidently as he checked a box on his notepad “I’m seeing some really great form out their kid. And an added bonus is that your ‘quipiness’ level is increasing at outstanding rates!!” he said excitedly as he showed Miles the chart he just drew.

Miles smiled “Thanks Wade, I hope one day I’m as good as you.”

 

“Woah woah, baby steps kid. Baby steps.” Wade replied smoothly

 

“Alright!” Peter clapped his hands together “Time to pack it up, let’s head out!”

 

“What? We’re done already? But we haven’t even hit Bell Way or Stein Street. We haven’t even been out for an hour yet.” Miles insisted.

“Listen, Miles, your overwhelming enthusiasm to stop crime is wonderful and I know that each and every one of the citizens of this city appreciates it. But everyone needs a break at some point.” Peter crossed his arms “Trust me, you can’t be Spiderman all the time.”

Miles looked down at his feet and noticed the thin layer of snow on the ground. He used his foot to draw a few shapes in the snow as he remembered how much fun he had as kid playing in the soft snowflakes. “I guess you’re right.”

A big **thunk** was heard as Wade dropped right next to Miles “Then let’s go!” he playfully brought his hand down on Miles’ head.

Peter waved to the other two to follow him “Yea! We got a good surprise for you too, Miles! But we need to head back first to get ready!”

Miles was curious about what the surprise could be, so he didn’t protest to leaving. If he wasn’t out as Spiderman around this time he’s usually playing his video games anyway. He did a leap and both of his hands grabbed onto Wade’s shoulders. Miles sat on Wade’s leathered shoulders and brought out his portable game system from his pocket. He played his video game and allowed Wade to do the walking for him.

Peter hooked his arm around Wade’s as they made their way back to their home. The snow became thicker and thicker as they walked. The wind sang softly with cold snowflakes brushing against them as they fell from the sky.

 

**III**

The three of them walked down the busy street, bundled in their coats and scarves. They just got back from the annual Christmas light show, where all famous holiday figures are gathered together to be lit up in a stunning display. Big angels glowed with their trumpets pointed to the sky, Mr. and Mrs. Clause figurines sat in their sleigh as trotting reindeers got ready to take off into the sky. As they walked passed they could see tall, golly mechanical snowman who waved their arms up and down as to greet them. The street lights were decorated with bright reds, blues, and greens. As they walked on the sidewalk they walked pass the decorated stores and vendors close by. The dark sky made the light snowflakes an even bigger joy to gaze at.

 

Miles popped a couple more cinnamon roasted nuts into his mouth “Thanks for taking me to the light up show.” Miles said happily to the other two men beside him.

“Of course! It was a great suggestion too! Peter smiled as he drank the rest of his hot chocolate. “We definitely have to do it again next year!” he turned to Wade

Wade pushed his scarf down from his mouth and smiled “I don’t know what it was, but it felt like we were in another small world. It was so cheery…I was kinda jealous.” Wade felt the cold air hit his skin, normally there would be a constant tinge of pain as something as little as the wind hitting his skin. But the cold air felt soothing on his skin even blissful. Wade put both hands on the back of his head and gave a beaming grin “This was the perfect evening and to think we haven’t even gotten to the surprise yet!” he winked at Peter.

Peter chuckled “Oh yeah, we need to get to your surprise, Miles!”

Miles looked over at them questionable “Oh? The festive lights weren’t the surprise?”

The other smiled as they shook their heads.

Peter pointed the boy’s attention to the vicinity a block away. As they walked they got closer and closer to the huge square, they could see the huge crowd of people around a massive tree that stood tall about a 100 feet from the ground. The tree was topped with a golden star that had to be about 3 feet tall. It was dressed in red and green round ornaments that waved as the cold wind brush by them.

Miles watch as the people glided under the tree with their skates. The wave of people slowly moving as couples had their arms around one another. The oh so famous Andy William’s ‘Happy Holidays’ playing as he gazed at the people ice skating.

Wade clapped and quickly rubbed his hands together “OK! Let's do it!”

Miles quickly turned his head incredulously “Wait, we’re doing that!?!”

Peter and Wade nodded.

“I-I can’t skate!” Miles said with a bit of worry in his voice. He looked over at Wade “Wait, Wade, you know how to skate?”

“Yep! Peter and I have done this plenty of times in the past.” The man replied

Peter shook his head in a calm motion “Don’t worry! They have a small skating rink that you can practice in first! You’ll get it in no time.”

Miles was still unsure. He had never ice skated before, it was just an activity he didn’t grow up with. It was probably because his parents didn’t grow up with it either. He took a deep breath “Okay, I just hope I don’t make a fool of myself…”

“It’ll be fine!” Peter said in a reassuring tone.

 

The three of them passed through the doors towards the training rink. Peter and Wade stopped at the front desk to talk with the receptionist. Miles walked over toward the glass so he could see the rink. As he looked down at the people on the ice a groan left his stomach. Of course all the ‘new’ ice skaters are little kids. “Oh gosh…”

“What’s wrong, bud?” Wade asked as he walked up behind him.

“Of course this rink is for babies.” Miles expressed woefully

Peter joined them and interjected “This rink is not for babies! It’s for all new skaters, plenty of adults have used it.”

“Then, where are they?” Miles contested.

“They’re outside ice skating under the Christmas tree having fun, which could be you too!” Peter held onto Miles’ shoulder and turned him in the direction of the big tree outside the glass doors. “Doesn’t it look fun?”

Miles sighed as he looked at all the people ice skating outside the doors. He was in trouble, it did look fun. “Okay, let’s just do this.” Miles looked up just in time to see Peter’s smile to spread across his face.

Wade went with Miles to pick out the ice skates and some knees pads in their sizes. They sat on a bench to put on their skates.

“Ready, Miles?” Wade asked as he stood up from the bench.

“Yea…” Miles said softly as he followed behind him.

As soon as Wade’s skate hit the ice, he glided on the surface before swirling his body to face Miles “Okay, the basics!”

Miles hesitantly placed his skate the ice. He put his hand firmly on the rim of the wall. “Oh my gosh” he said with fear trickling in his tone.

“Ok! So the trick is to use your inner side of your skates and then to bend your knees to keep your balance.” Wade demonstrated for Miles “Now slowly push one foot back to spring forward” he said as he treaded the ice as he explained.

“Oh my gosh” Miles said as he tried to keep his balance on the ice. He followed Wade’s instructions and waved his arms slightly to help keep himself balanced. He turned look for Peter, since he didn’t see him on the ice with them. Miles finally caught the man in his sight. He saw Peter talking to another woman, who probably was there to watch her kid learn how to skate. Miles groaned as he heard Peter say, ‘it’s his first time too’ and give his oh so famous chuckle. “ **Oh my gosh** ” Miles grumbled as he tried to focus back on skating. He felt the sooner he learned this, the sooner he could get out of here. Miles pushed his left foot back and propelled his body forward. He glided across the ice and felt a small rush vibrate through his torso.

“Great, just like that bud!” Wade cheered

A smiled spread across the young boy’s face, he always considered ice skating to be cool, but he had no idea it felt so exhilarating. When he skated on the ice it had a similar feeling as to webbing through the city.

“Now we need to work on turning. All you have to do is-” Wade stopped as he watched Miles seamlessly curved his body just in time to miss the wall. “Well you’re a bit of a natural huh?”

Miles loved how easy it felt to move his body around. As his confidence built he started to straighten his legs and push himself forward even faster. He had another close call with the wall but was able to delicately turn his body once more.

Peter was amazed at how good Miles performed on the ice, especially for being his first time. He smiled and took a sip of his hot cocoa as he watched Wade and Miles skate on the ice.

Miles whipped through the ice and made another quick turn. He imagined how it would be when they eventually got to the real rink and how he should maneuver through the people. He simulated the situation by making quicker maneuvers and movements. Miles suddenly spiraled his body, but lost track of where he was. He watched as he was about to fall head first into the wall. He was able to get his feet in front of him to stop himself from impact. However, he felt his right foot shoot up as he fell back. His mind could already feel the hard, icy ground hitting his back.

 

Suddenly, Miles felt a pair of hands catch both of his arms from behind. “Woah woah Miles, ya gotta ease yourself into this it’s still your first time.” Wade said carefully.

Miles looked up at the man behind him, he chuckled and promised he take it down a notch.

 

Miles’ skills progressed and as soon as it was apparent to Wade and Peter that he could handle the big ice, they both agreed it was time for Miles to move on to the main skating rink. The crowd of people didn’t get any smaller and the coupled followed an enthusiastic Miles onto the ice. The song “Let it Snow” by Dean Martin played as the three of them skated on the icy surface.

“Come on guys, you’re going to slow!” Miles said racing ahead of the other two.

“It’s not a race, Miles.” Peter protested as he watched Miles maneuver around the people.

“He’s quite the learner.” Wade admitted.

Peter hooked his arm around his partner and rested his head on the older man’s upper arm “He’s too good for his own good.” Peter chuckled.

“I think you’re just jealous it took him less time to learn then you.” Wade scoffed.

“Hey, it’s harder than it looks and it takes a lot of trust!” Peter huffed as he squeezed Wade’s arm aggressively.

“Well, you trust me now don’t you?” the older man grabbed Peter’s shoulder and brought him closer to his chest. He laughed as he kissed the top of his head

 “Don’t get to cocky!” Peter chuckled as he tickled Wade’s chest.

They both held each other’s side as they continued to glide on the ice, filling each other with past memories on the ice.

 Miles was smoothly passing everyone he came across and already lapped Peter and Wade three times already as he skated around the grand Christmas tree. He was having a blast and thought it was actually a good way to practice his evading techniques. He imagined villains in his path and how he would glide right pass them, their attacks just missing him by an inch. A big grin formed on the young boy’s face as he skated on the ice, his imagination going as free as the cold air brushing against his ears.

As Miles was gliding on the ice, he took a moment to truly admire the tree. Its sheer size challenging the heights of neighboring buildings with ornaments that were as decadent as they come. At the base of the tree there were huge decorative presents wrapped in all different holiday colors, which of course enticed the small children to go near when their parents weren’t looking. Miles allowed his eyes to wonder until he saw a huge toy sitting among the presents. His eyes instantly focused on the big, brown animal with a red bow wrapped around its neck. Miles didn’t even notice that his heart started to beat faster. But his reaction wasn’t coming from the teddy bear’s position or it’s pretty bow. No, it was because the usual button eyes were missing. The loose, black threads poking out where the buttons would usually lay.

 

This image was familiar and that’s what made Miles’ body to react. There was no way they would intentionally put a damaged teddy bear at the base of the tree, when all the other decor is flawless. He quickly imagined some kid must have been a bit too grabby with their fingers and snatched the buttons when no one was looking. His eyes never let the teddy bear, but soon enough he realized he didn’t stop skating. He bumped into the back of an adult man, who quickly shifted out of the way with his daughter’s hand in his.

“Oops! Sorry! I’m so sorry!” Miles apologized to them both before he skated away to the outer part of the ring. His hands touch the barrier as he took a small break.

 

“See ya run around this here rink and now you’re tired already, while me and Peter here are just getting started!” Wade teased as he and Peter caught up to the young boy.

 

“Hey! I’m not tired, just noticed that I haven’t had a funnel cake in a while…” Miles joked as he look over at the food truck “…and the line doesn’t look too long now…”

 

“Oh, that sounds so good right now, with strawberries on top.” Peter said as he looked up at Wade.

“Alright! Sounds like a plan! And if the food truck is out of fries, we rob the place.”

“We’re getting funnel cakes. They only sell funnel cakes…” Peter simply replied.

“Right…but **if** they don’t have fries _we~…_ ”

“We rob the place!” Miles added in an innocent tone that was practically misleading.

Wade laughed and placed an encouraging hand on Miles’ shoulder “That’s my boy”

Peter crossed his arms “My fear is that one of you will have a bad day and you’ll also just find out that a random food truck ran out of fries and you will actually decide to ‘rob the place’.”  He cupped Wade’s cheek “You’re not always the best influence on Miles, my love”

Wade lightly pinched Peter’s cheek “It’s because you’re too good of an influence on him. We make a good balance.” He said resolutely.

Miles laughed as he followed Peter and Wade to the outer bench to remove the skates. He told himself not to look back at the toy that sat at the base of the tree. He didn’t want something that should be insignificant to bother him. But at that moment his head was only focused on that dang teddy bear. He stopped and simply glanced back at the bear. “What?” he said softly when he saw what was undoubtably the same bear he looked at before.

The bear was in the same still position, basically untouched and yet it had black buttoned eyes.  Miles saw the bear as brand new, now that its eyes were clearly there, but he would have sworn they were gone before.

“Hey guys!” Miles said pulling on their coats “Does that teddy bear over there have buttoned eyes?” he pointed out towards the toy.

They both turned to see “It sure does” Peter said.

“Most teddy bears have button eyes, bud. But come to think of it, it would match your room nicely” Wade added.

…

“Yea...I guess” Miles replied.  He wondered if his mind was playing tricks on him earlier. Either way, he just wanted to focus on the fried funnel cake he was about to enjoy. However, he couldn’t shake that weird feeling and he peeked back a couple times to see if the bear’s appearance changed. But the buttons were clearly there.

Holidays were supposed to be a magical time of the year. As Miles got older, he noticed how easily the holidays would bring up memories and feelings from holidays from the past. Things like decorating, cooking, cleaning, meals together, joy, happiness, sadness. So easily remembered because of the mixture of familiar things like holiday greetings, snow, and Christmas lights. Miles didn’t know why but he thought of that “Ba-Hum-bug guy in that one old Christmas movie’ for some reason. The weird ominous feeling he felt now might have been the same feeling the one guy felt when he met the first ghost.

 

 

 

 

Christmas Past.


End file.
